Robot
Robots are a race of mechanical beings that are builted by humans to have intelligence, likeness, and abilities similar to that of them. In time, a robot begins to have a thought (or in some cases, say) of their own, they have become sentient beings themselves. Overview Robots were initially created in the Technology World by high-intellect scientists and technicans and were soon started to be construct all over the Worlds of the Shadows (except the Dark Hollow World). there are several features that Robots possesses that Humans can never process faster than, they have total analyzation of their surroundings, they have wrist computer-like gaunlets on their left wrist, they don't die until their power cell (equivalent to the human heart) are destroyed or shut down, generates high amount of chakra, use more than one weapons in their body design to manifest, don't age, and are appointed in five classes in the warrior-type term of droid. In those classes they can even upgrade themselves and have an automatic self-repairing mode ti which their robotic parts can return on their own to the Robot's body if the power cell's still intact. Droid Classification System Equivalent to the shinobi classification system and rebito classification systems, there are five warrior classifications under the title of droid, mostly for wartime or calling of duties, their primarily programming are to assign, help, or take orders of their commanding officers, either if they're human or fellow droids. They can also upgrade themselves with the surviving parts of their fallen droids, yet they have the ability of flight on their backs or feet. Each of this classes have different designs from eight out of nine from the Worlds of the Shadows, their five classes are listed here: *Combat Droids are the priminary class of droids that can battle and fight any enemies with more weapon features. They can use close combat, short, mid, and long range attacks, can utilize their chakra into powerfuls energy-base attacks and techniques, either jutsu or giju. They can also lead the other droid class robots as a sign of leadership. *Artillery Droids are the supporting class of droids that can battle with great experience of weaponry of combatant usages (like swords, axes, scythes and etc.) and high-advanced energy usages (like advanced guns, launchers, wristband cannons, and etc.) and possess a lock-on to their targets. *Medical Droids are the healing class of droids that can recover any damaged robots or wounded humans in battle yet they can still battle against enemies with sawing and/or dissecting-like tools alongside with gun-type weapons. they must firstly scan the bodies of their injures or damages in a laser-like light scanner and check for the amount to heal in their wrist computer gaunlet's medical data logs as they begin the healing process. *Tracker Droids are the hunting class of droids that can find and locate the trails of any enemy targets its locating in the battlefield or envirnoment. they possess great agility and accuracy as such to use blade-type weapon to assassinate their targets and sneaks through any obstacles without being spotted and can wield a shield to use for defensive and offensive techniques. *Strategist Droids are the intellectual class of droids that can use their scanning features to construct, build, and repair anything robotic or technical related objects (such as fellow robots, vechnicles, weapons and etc.). They can even plan battle strategeries, inflitrate any enemy bases, and can solve any ancient and clssified documents, tales, legends, and situations of any worlds of the living. Droid Organization System Like the shinobi's organizational systems of the hidden villages and the rebito's organizational system of the hidden kingdoms, the Droid robots have only two organizational groups to show which sides they're on since the beginning of the Great Hollow Human War, if a human use a conversion-base jutsu or giju on a programmed droid their appearances convert into the same of their new commanding allies and defects from their ordinary allies turned enemies. However, even though converted through or still maintaining their original appearances, if a droid starts to have the power of free will on their own, they can choose who they want to side with. These are the only known droid organization groups: *Goyota (Japanese for "Honorable") - are the organizational group of benevolence robots who battles on the side of peace loving ideal beings and will ally with them. They currently are allies of the Human Allies. *Gimanzo (Japanese for "Deceptive") - are the organizational group of malevolence robots who battles on the side of world dorminating ideal beings and will ally with them. They currently are allies of the Akatsuki and the Hollow Axis Category:Race/Speices